Girl Talk
by Luckylily
Summary: Truth or Dare? "He's EVIL!"


A/N: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling.

Time line: A short fic at the end of Angelina's 7th year.

- - - - - - -

The group of teenagers were sprawled out across Angelina Johnson's bed. Bottles and sweet wrappers advertising Honeydukes Best Chocolate lay scattered about over the bed cover.  
  
"Ok! Ok! My turn now!" Alicia announced, having had enough of the other two laughing at her. Angelina and Katie stopped laughing, but the twitches of their lips was not enough to fool Alicia.  
  
"Angelina, truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Truth." Angelina decided. Alicia wouldn't be above getting her own back for her recent humiliation, and Angelina really didn't want to be out searching for the school kitchens dressed in her night-gown, which just happened to be dark green, lined with black lace, complete with small straps and finished half way down her thighs. It had been her sisters idea of a joke, oh, and hadn't the twins and Lee had a field day with it when she had opened the present in the common room.  
  
"It's the lesser of two weavils." She confirmed.  
  
"Huh?" Alicia asked, confused at Angelina's last comment.  
  
"Muggle term, 'Master and Commander'" Angelina clarified.  
  
"Ah..." Alicia nodded, but traces of confusion were still eminent on her face.  
  
"I saw that film! Tom Pullings!" Katie sighed dreamily. "And those shirts, you know, the white billowy ones!"  
  
"It was the scar wasn't it?!" Angelina laughed. "Did you see 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?"  
  
"Yep! Johnny Depp was fantastic as Jack Sparrow!" Katie gushed.  
  
"Yeah, reminded me a bit of slytherins."  
  
"How did a muggle man remind you of slytherins?" Alicia snorted, eyebrows raised.  
  
"It wasn't Johnny Depp, it was his character, Jack."  
  
"Again, how?" Katie questioned.  
  
"Well, slytherins are all like 'Don't you know who I am?' and Jack's all 'That's Captain Jack Sparrow.' Then there's that element of mystery behind them, and don't forget how everyone fears The Black Pearl, and how the majority of the school is scared of the slytherins. Well, really you'd be a bit of a fool not be at least wary of slytherins as you never know what they're up to or who's side their on, like Jack. Plus all the failed attempts at wrecking others plans. And the stories, which very rarely live up to the expectations or the rumours, so yeah...they are a bit alike."  
  
"But Jacks nice!" Katie protested.  
  
"How? What does he do that's 'nice'? He does everything for his own reasons, for his own benefit- like slytherins!" Angelina's voice rose slightly, her hands gesticulating wildly.  
  
"OK! That's good and all, but were here bond, not fight! Get where I'm going with this?" Alicia asked. "Truth. Right Angie?"  
  
"Yep, truth."  
  
A wide grin stretched across Alicia's face, and she bounced up and down on the bed in glee, knocking off some of the sweet wrappers.  
  
"If you had to have an affair with someone who was on a quidditch team, who would you pick?" Alicia smirked, surveying Angelina.  
  
"Ohhh! That's a good one Ally!" Katie whistled.  
  
Angelina was quiet for a minute, and looked deep in thought before she broke out of it suddenly, a slight blush covering her cheeks, barely visible due to her caramel coloured skin, but those that knew her, well they knew that cool, composed Angelina Johnson got no redder than that.  
  
"I'm gonna need so more..specific's..." Angelina trailed off looking embarrassed.  
  
"You know who you'd pick? Really? Already" Alicia asked, disbelief evident in her voice. "You don't have to think about it?"  
  
"Of course she knows!" Katie shouted. "She can hardly pick anyone but Fred can she since their dating!"  
  
"Of course she can't pick Fred! I said it had to be an 'affair', so technically she'd be cheating on Fred."  
  
"As I said before I have a few questions." She told them softly  
  
"So do what us gryffindor chaser's do best and shoot." Alicia smirked.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Angelina settled down into the cushions she was leaning against. Picking up a bar of Honeydukes chocolate, she absently broke off a few squares and offered them to Katie and Alicia before popping one in her mouth.  
  
"You do realise this might take a while?" She raised her eyebrows. Hearing no protests she continued on. "Good." She nodded decidedly. "One, in this 'affair' am I actually 'cheating' on someone or is it just a sort of secret relationship? Two, is this just like random snogging and stuff in a broom closet where we're just using each other, y'know like a one night stand, or is it Romeo and Juliet style love? Three, Are we talking just Hogwarts players or can professional players be included? Four, Can I include players that have already graduated, or do they have to be here right now? I think those are it." She finished, taking a swig of butterbeer and looked expectantly across at Alicia.  
  
"Oh...well I didn't think of you asking any questions like that so...I'm gonna say that you actually have to be cheating on someone, say Fred for example, not that you would! Ok...you're cheating on someone, it's pretty much just about the snogging, or what ever, y'know teenage hormones and stuff, so like a muggle one night stand no strings attached – not that you'd do anything like that, it's just-like-cause I know you wouldn't-I don't want you to think hat I think about you like that, cause I don't-you're the girlfriend of one of my best mates-so don't think that I'm implying anything-" Alicia was babbling now, trying to remove her foot from her mouth.  
  
"Alicia" Angelina prompted cutting into Alicia's hurried explanation. "I get it, no strings attached. It's just lust. Next answer."  
  
"Ok. Hogwarts players only, and they can be anyone you've played quidditch with or against."  
  
"Ok, but this goes no further than this room. I mean that, totally serious."  
  
"Ok, ok! So tell!" Alicia and Katie nodded, eager to find out the answer to the question.  
  
"Cool. First off, lets cut down on houses in general-" Angelina started.  
  
"Houses? Why would you have to cut down houses? Can't you just pick a player or an old crush?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well, no. I have to do this logically. Like who would I have an affair with? Houses would be a major decision in this because of characteristic's and stuff."  
  
"Ok, I can get that." Katie nodded, shooting small grin at Alicia.  
  
"So for example I wouldn't have an affair with another gryffindor or hufflepuff-"  
  
"Why not?" Her two friends looked shocked at ruling Gryffindor out so early.  
  
"Well if you let me get a word in edge ways, I'd be able to tell you! I would have an affair with a gryffindor because they would feel guilty to easily and would probably confess the whole thing, and also they can't lie.  
  
I wouldn't have an affair with a hufflepuff because the chances are they wouldn't go away after the affair has ended, that and the fact that they wouldn't move in on another guy's girl. Plus I don't think that they'd understand the whole one night, no strings attached thing. So it's only practical."  
  
"You've really given this thought haven't you?" Alicia said in disbelief. "And her I was thinking that I'd be making you sweat."  
  
"There's not much to do in History of Magic when Fred and George are playing truant is there? I mean apart from falling asleep and trading glares with the Slytherins is there? So yeah I guess I've spent the odd few minutes thinking about it. Haven't you?"  
  
A small blush bloomed across Katie Bell's face as she made her confession. "Well I guess, but it was more, who's the best looking captain? Never that much detail!"  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"And?" Angelina prompted.  
  
"Well, Oliver of course!" Katie cried, her face now bright red. The laughter and shrieks died down and Angelina continued.  
  
"So excluding Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, that leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, Ravenclaws are really smart, and wise and logical. So I think that it wouldn't be all that passionate. Which is what the relationship is based on right? Lust. But in saying that I think that they might understand the no strings concept. But then again, for them to notice the girl of someone whose dating someone else seems impractical and an insult to what their house represents. They wouldn't pursue any kind of relationship because it wouldn't be logical, there would be no point to it. However, they have got the intelligence not to say anything, their always on their own, so avoiding or ignoring one another wouldn't be a huge problem, and the fact that their knowledgeable would mean that the chances of being caught aren't too large."  
  
"Right. So we know that you'd definitely not pick Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw. But then you've ruled out all three suitable houses?" Katie thought aloud.  
  
"What about the slytherins?" Alicia piped up. "Why not a slytherin?"  
  
"Because their slytherin, that's why!" Katie hissed at her.  
  
"Actually, if I had to have an affair it would be with a slytherin." Angelina announced.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Are you serious Angie? Slytherin?!"  
  
A round of questions rang out. Some in amusement, anger, but all in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I am perfectly serious. If you could get past the whole slytherin 'mudblood' complex, then yes, it would be slytherin."  
  
"But why?" Alicia shouted. "Their evil, their mean, they try to kill you during quidditch matches!"  
  
"I know." Angelina told her calmly. "But it's the logical conclusion. It would be simple. A slytherin would understand the fact that you're using him just as much as he's using you. The chances of it getting out would be remote due to the fact of what houses you're in, and if it did, who'd believe a slytherin against a gryffindor. There would be no problems about getting caught, what with them being cunning, they'd probably love the fact that you'd got a boyfriend because they are getting one over on him, even if he doesn't know it. And yes I suppose they're known for being bastards, and cold and cruel, but then if you've haven't got passion in whatever you're doing with him, then you've got hate, and that fierce competitiveness, so there's going to be some kinda feeling in the relationship. I don't know if that's the right word, but anyway, you've still got some something there. I mean if their that passionate about quidditch, imagine what kinda lovers they'd be. That and the fact that it would be interesting."  
  
Katie and Alicia were looking at her in shock.  
  
"Why who did you think I'd pick?" Angelina asked, amused at the reactions of her friends.  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Ravenclaw." Came the faint responses.  
  
Angelina chuckled at the speechless state of her friends.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Angelina paused in mid sip of her butterbeer "Huh?"  
  
"Who would you have the affair with?" Katie pressed. "You've given the house, the reason, but you haven't said who."  
  
Angelina smiled to herself. "Montague." She whispered softly.  
  
"MONTAGUE!" Alicia screamed.  
  
"Jeez Angie!" Katie swore. Missing Angelina's slight wince. "Two shocks in one night, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Hey! You asked me a question, I told you! Don't ask questions if you don't like the answers you might receive." She told them defensively.  
  
"But Montague?" Alicia continued. "He always goes out of his way to be a bastard to you! He mean! He's cruel! He knocks you unconscious during quidditch games! He threatens you! Trips you, pushes you in corridors! Sends you notes in History that make you embarrassed and angry, that you set alight, while he sits their watching you with this smirk. He goes out of his way to disrupt any time you and Fred get together! He's EVIL!" She shouted the last part, her voice rising gradually throughout the speech.  
  
"But he's so damn good at it." Angelina stated. "Plus you know it the whole bad boy thing, y'know the good girl, the straight-laced girls always fall for the bad boys."  
  
"He's a suspected Death Eater! Not some wanna-be rebel!"  
  
"Hey I know that, I'm just saying that he's bloody hot! Jeez guy's it was a hypothetical question, it's not like we're shagging!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Deep breaths Ally! Good. Right Angie, you're turn to pick someone now and set a challenge."  
  
"Right, Katie. Truth or Dare?"

- - - - - - -

What did you think? Possible a second chapter depending on response. Let me know! Thanks.


End file.
